Histoire d'un petit canard
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Neji à l'impression que tout le monde l'évite. Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi Hinata se rend elle chez Lee? Fond de NaruSasu. Mais Hétéro pour le reste.


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Histoire d'un petit canard…

Série : Naruto

Genre : Hétéro, sentimental

Couple : Neji Hinata

Disclaair : Ben non il sont toujours pas à moi..

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

_**L'HISTOIRE D'UN PETIT CANARD.**_

que vient-elle faire chez lui ?…

-Hinata ? Que fais tu ici ?

-A !!…euh…Neji…tu me surveilles ?…

-C'est mon travail. Te protéger.

Neji s'était avancé vers sa cousine, sortant de sa cachette. Hinata semblait assez gêné de se trouver devant le portail de la maison de Lee alors que Neji était présent.

Elle commença à porter son doigt à ses lèvres, les mordillant. C'était sa façon de montrer qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

si elle est déjà avec Lee je n'ai plus aucune chance..

Soudain, un bruit derrière Hinata les surpris tous les deux.

-Bah qu'est ce que t'as à rester planté là Hinata?

C'était Lee qui avait ouvert la porte d'un coup. Très énergique comme à son habitude, et ne réfléchissant qu'après avoir parlé.

-A ! Mais… si tu veux faire »ça » ! Il faut pas que Neji soit là !!

-Que !!

-Aahh !Non ! C'est pas ça !!…

-Lee ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec Hinata,

-Ca…. Ne te regarde pas !

Lee avait croisé les bras, tournant vivement la tête en levant le menton d'un air hautain. Neji ne se sentit plus, il serrai les poings et Hinata l'avait bien vu.

-Neji.. je dois parler avec Lee… mais en privé.

-C'est bon j'ai compris !! Ne viens pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive quelque chose après!..

Neji partit, les yeux exprimant toute la fureur qu'il contenait pour ne pas exploser le crâne de Lee contre le mur de sa maison.

Tournant au coin de la rue, il vit Lee faire la bise à Hinata qui rentrait dans ce que représentait pour Neji « l'entre du démon »!

Mais à quoi elle pense ?. en plus avec Lee ?!! C'est quelqu'un de mon groupe ! Elle ne pense pas à moi !?.. Hinata.. qu'est ce que tu fais avec un gars comme lui ?

Neji était complètement démonté. Il faisait semblant d'être furieux mais il se savait jaloux. Voir sa cousine, non voir Hinata, l'imaginer contre le corps de ce type.. le dégoûtait tout simplement, il ne pouvait l'accepter ( moi non plus !! Lee qu'est ce que tu fous !! tu t'étais juré de conquérir Sakura !!! èé !!!! Ou alors va avec Gaara !! )

Lee tu me le paieras ! Tu savais très bien que je flashais sur Hinata..

-MERDE !!!!

Neji avait crié tout haut en frappant le mur de son poing, si fort que le mur fut affublé d'un renfoncement peu esthétique et que les os du jeune homme avait craqué sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte tellement Hinata et Lee lui occupaient l'esprit.

Il décida d'aller s'entraîner pour consommer son trop plein d'énergie provoquée par Lee accueillent Hinata chez lui. (avant de tout démolir \/\/, vaut mieux évacuer le stress )

Neji arriva sur le lieu d'entraînement où il vit Naruto et Sasuke. Il voulu leur faire signe mais entendit Naruto parler :

-AA !! Non !!Il arrive ! Faut pas rester là !! Je tiendrais pas avec lui dans les parages !!..

-Attends Naruto !.. Tu vas pas lui dire !! Tu veux tout gâcher ?!! Ca fait des semaines qu'on…

-AA !!! il arrive !! Allons-nous-en ! vite !! Je sais pas garder les secrets moi !! Je parle trop vite !

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! O.K on y va, attends juste un instant je vais le voir.

Sasuke laissa Naruto et rejoignit Neji on va quand même pas partir comme ça sans lui parler ou quoi que se soit.. Il va finir par se douté de quelque chose.. Sasuke dirigea ses yeux vers ceux de Neji qui étaient toujours rempli de fureur. Sasuke eut un moment d'hésitation. (ben il veut garder son visage intact..\/\/..)

-Neji ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Non rien laisse.. Il faut que partiez je crois..

Il avait dit ses mots tout en montrant à Sasuke d'un signe de tête Naruto, son sac sur le dos, arrivant avec celui de Sasuke dans la main.

-Ouais.. mais ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui, .. j'étais déjà tout seul alors…

Naruto qui arrivait avait entendu ce que venait de dire Neji. Il lui adressa alors un sourire.

-T'inquiète pas t'es pas tout seul !! Hinata arrête pas de penser à toi !!

-NARUTOO !!

-Qu… ?

-Désolé, faut vraiment qu'on y aille.. Salut !! A la prochaine !!

Neji n'avait pas eu le temps de demandé quoi que ce soit au blond, Sasuke lui ayant recouvert la bouche de sa main et emporté son amant avec lui. (ben oui, on peut pas se passer du couple NaruSasu s'ils sont dans les persos secondaires !! )

Neji les vit partir, le blond sous le bras du brun qui lui criait dessus.

-Non mais ça va pas toi ?!! Ca te prends souvent de déblatérer des trucs comme ça ?!!

-Maieuh… Je t'ai dis que je pas me re..

-Tais-toi !! Il peut encore nous entendre !!

Sasuke avait regardé derrière lui, Neji les fixait toujours, scrutant le mouvement de leurs lèvres grâce au Byakugan.

bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ? Et Naruto qui me parle d'Hinata alors que je n'y ai même pas fait allusion!

Neji se sentit prêt à exploser, il fallait qu'il se défoule, il attrapa un de ses kunaï et le lança de toutes ses forces contre un arbre, l'arme s'enfonça sans difficulté jusqu'à la poigné. (O.o vaut mieux pas être son ennemi à lui..) Il respira à fond et eut envie de crié à pleins poumons son incompréhension, sa fureur envers Lee et ceux qui l'évitaient.

¨Pourquoi était-il né dans cette famille ? Pourquoi ne devait-il être qu'un garde de corps pour Hinata. Il se sentait seul et l'était bel et bien. ( enfin.. c'est ce qu'il croit !! Mouhahahaha !) Il voulait être plus et bien plus encore pour sa cousine qu'un simple cousin garde du corps. (je le répète parce qu il le voudrait vraiment beaucoup beaucoup !!)

Soudain des voix derrière lui attira son attention, il reconnaissait certaines intonations. Des personnes se dessinèrent entre les arbres et dés qu'ils virent Neji, il s'arrêtèrent net et stoppèrent leur conversation. Le seul bruit qui restait fut celui que faisait la main de Chouji dans son paquet de chips. Il y avait donc Chouji, Kiba, Ino et Sakura. Tous le regardèrent un peu gênés.

-Aaa…Neji ? Comment vas-tu ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là au fait ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de m'entraîner maintenant ?

Ino qui venait de poser la question ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse et surtout à une réponse sur un tel ton et démarra au quart de tour. (toujours à s'énervé pour rien celle là !!….)

-Non mais t'imagines pas que ça va se passer comme ça toi !! Si tu savais comment on s'est décarcassés pour t. AÏEE !!

Ino fut stoppés par le point de Sakura qui lui avait atterri sur le crâne. Elle l'aurait bien tapé des deux mains mais Neji remarqua qu'elle avait un sac dans l'autre main. Chouji et Kiba en avaient chacun deux et Ino en portait un aussi.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces sacs ? Qu'est ce que vous transportez là-dedans ?

-Nous ? Rien ! Rien du tout !! On est allé… euh.. faire des emplettes !!

-Ouais au village des sources. Hinata avait..

-Tais-toi !! Abruti !!

Sakura s'était tourné vers Kiba qui en parlait un peu trop à son goût.

-Bon euh.. on doit y aller ! Salut !A plus !

-Neji ? Tu vas bien ? T'as pas l'air heureux aujourd'hui ?!

-Chouji ! Tu viens oui !

Chouji s'était retourné et avait adressé un sourire à Neji, la bouche pleine de chips, le bras chargé de deux sacs dont un entrouvert, Neji aperçut quelque chose de coloré dedans mais ne sut pas réellement reconnaître ce que c'était même s'il avait sa petite idée sur le sujet.

Que fait Chouji avec un truc pareil ? Non.. j'ai du mal voir..

Le petit groupe de quatre repartit tranquillement.

-Chouji ! Qu'est ce que t'es allé raconter à Neji ?

-Rien Ino ! Je me demandais ce qu'il avait, on aurait dit qu'il était furieux..

-Furieux ? Neji ? Un jour comme aujourd'hui ? Tu plaisantes !!?!

Neji avait entendu ce que disait Ino et se demandait bien de quoi elle parlait. Elle ne devrait pas être au courant de ça ?.. Même Hinata qui est de ma « famille « ne le sais pas !.

Repenser à Hinata fit apparaître à Neji le visage de Lee accueillant chez lui la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent alors. (enfin.. façon de parler.. O.o…)

N'ayant pas la tête à s'entraîner, il décida de repartir d'où il venait, au coin d'une rue, il vit Tenten et Shino en train de marcher en parlant de Shikamaru.

-Tu penses qu'il va réussir à le convaincre ?

-Tu pense.. , il suffit de lui dire qu'Hinata est en danger et c'est du tout cuit !

Neji eu un moment de réflexion puis surprenant les deux autres demanda :

-Hinata est en danger ? Qu'est ce que l'on me cache aujourd'hui ?!!..

-Hein ? AA !.. Neji.. ! C'est toi?!!

-Oui, c'est moi, je n'est pas changé de nom !! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Hinata ? Elle a besoin d'aide ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant.

Shino venait de parler d'un ton calme comme si c'était tout à fait normal de dire que quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide mais pas pour le moment. (vous avez vu !! Il a aligné une phrase de 4 mots !! non 5 ! si on compte le « l' « Oo !!!!!! )

Neji remarqua alors que Tenten et Shino avaient eux aussi les bras chargés de paquets.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? (c'est peut-être les soldes !!? )

-Shikamaru viendra te chercher tout à l'heure.. Suit le sans faire d'histoire..

-Shino !! T'es taré de lui dire ça comme ça !!

Tenten ventilait à présent des bras. Toute embarrassée que Shino ait peut-être tout gâché. Sans le vouloir, elle lâcha un sac qui se retrouva par terre, entrouvert, quelque chose dépassait de l'ouverture.

-Tenten.. tu n'es pas allergique à ça d'habitude ?

-Hein ?

Neji tenait une boîte de chocolat et la tenait à bout de bras.

-Non !! … enfin si !mais.. c'est à Shino !! Je l'aide .. euh.. à faire ses courses !

Shino la regarda de travers.

-Du chocolat ?

-Tais-toi !!

Neji perplexe redonna la boîte à Tenten qui avait agrippé le paquet avant que Neji ne voie autre chose de compromettant. Puis repartit en compagnie de Shino.

Neji songea alors à une chose. Shino n'aime pas le chocolat… il n'aime que le nougat..

( arrêtez de parler de sucreries !! éè )

Shikamaru doit venir me prévenir.. et je dois le suivre .. c'est ce qu'on verra..

Neji continua à déambuler dans les rues, se promenant au gré de ses envies, s'arrêtant par moment pour mieux réfléchir à la situation.

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant la maison de Lee (« l'antre du démon » mouhahaha )

Des bruits venaient de l'intérieur, plusieurs voix se chamaillait, d'autre rigolaient. La porte s'ouvrit, on entendait quelqu'un :

-Vas le chercher !! Je te dis que c'est près !! Et dépêche-toi !

-C'est bon, j'y vais… Je fais toujours les tâches les plus ennuyeuses.. AA ! Neji ?!! Bah c'est bien, c'est toi que je cherchais !

-… ?

Neji était juste dans la rue, il avait vu Shikamaru sortir de la demeure en se faisant crier dessus par ce qui devait être les voix d'Ino et de Sakura mélangées.

-Dis, tu voudrais pas rentrer deux secondes ?… euh… sans raison valable..

Vu qu'il est là il devrait accepter..

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ben.. ( c'est ton destin !! )… t'as rien d'autre à faire..

Derrière lui, la maison de Lee était devenue silencieuse, on n'entendait plus rien. Neji, intrigué, se demanda d'abord ce que tout ceci cachait.. puis finalement, conclu que puisqu'il était invité à y entré.. autant allé voir par soi même.

Je n'ai rien à perdre.. enfin j'espère..

Alors Neji avança, passa la grille et rejoignis Shikamaru devant la porte. Celui-ci la lui ouvrit et Neji entra d'un pas hésitant.

La pièce était toute noire, seule le filet de lumière que laissait entrer la porte ouverte permettait de voir le tapis dans l'entrée. Mais cette lumière ne dura pas longtemps, Shikamaru refermant la porte derrière lui. Soudain la lumière s'alluma et Neji entendit un grand :

**-SURPRISE !!!!!!!!**

Neji eut un mouvement de recul devant la surprise, tous ceux qu'il avait croisé aujourd'hui étaient là, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten et bien sur Hinata.

Derrière lui Shikamaru qui lui passa une main sur l'épaule.

-Joyeux anniversaire Neji !

-Mais comment ? Il n'y a que moi et le père d'Hinata qui savaient ma date d'anniversaire ?!!

-J'ai.. demandé à ton oncle.. S'il ne pouvait pas me le dire, parce-que.. je tenais à te

faire plaisir.. et ..

Neji sourit à Hinata qui avait avancé vers lui, toute la fureur que renfermaient ses yeux se dispersa, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui, tout le monde le regardait faire mais il s'en fichait éperdument, Hinata avait voulu lui faire plaisir et tous les regards du monde lui étaient à présent bien égal.

-Bon allé, les moments de tendresse se sera après sur musique !! LES CADEAUX !!! Tiens Neji, c'est de ma part à moi et Sasuke !!

Neji ouvrit grand les yeux, des cadeaux, c'est la première fois qu'il en recevait.. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

-Ben ouvre-le !! Allez je veux voir ta tête quand tu sauras ce que c'est !!

-Naruto !! laisse le prendre son temps !

-Merci.

Neji tendit le bras et pris le paquet, il ouvrit le papier cadeau et aperçut une petite peluche, c'était un oiseau. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

-Héhé ! C'est mignon hein ! C'est moi qui l'ai choisi !!

Naruto tout content de l'effet provoqué afficha un sourire qui aurait put remonter jusqu'aux oreilles ( ).

Après avoir ouvert tous les cadeaux de ses amis, la fête put réellement commencer, Lee avait mis de vieux disques de ses parents (ce soir c'est soirée rétro !!! ), Naruto et Sasuke dansaient joue contre joue pour amuser la galerie. Sakura parlait avec Tenten et Ino essayait d'arracher des mains tous ce que Chouji avait piqué sur le buffet. Shikamaru, Kiba et Shino regardaient le couple SasuNaru en éclatant de rire. Neji parcourue la salle des yeux cherchant Hinata mais il ne la vit pas. Il se dirigea vers Lee et lui demanda s'il savait où elle était passé.

-Je crois qu'elle est sortie prendre un peu l'air dans la cour derrière, tu suis le couloir là et tu arrive direct dessus.

-Merci. …. Lee !

-.. ?

-Non rien, merci, t'es un mec sympa tout compte fait.

-Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?!! T'as mis le temps mais c'est déjà ça !

Lee fit la pose du « nice guy « et laissa passer Neji en direction de la cour.

Hinata se tenait assise sur le rebord du plancher, elle tenait un petit paquet entre ses mains et regardait au loin, le regard perdu.

-Hinata ?

-Ah ! Neji ?! Comment vas-tu ? La fête te plaît ?

- Bien sur ! Tout venant de toi me plaît !

Hinata rougit d'un coup suivi de Neji qui venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Un moment passa dans le silence, puis Hinata tendit le petit paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains à Neji sans rien dire.

-Qu'est ce que sais ?

-Un présent.. Je l'avais gardé et je pense que tu peux le reprendre, je n'en ai plus besoin à présent.

Neji prit délicatement le cadeau des mains d'Hinata, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts. Il faillit lâcher l'objet, mais fit mine de l'avoir mal prit. Il défit soigneusement le papier et reconnu un petit canard, un cadeau qu'il avait fait à Hinata lorsqu'elle était encore petite, il lui avait promis que ce petit oiseau la protègerait. Il se souvenait très bien

souvenir de Neji

-Tiens Hinata ! Je vais t'offrir un cadeau pour tes 5 ans !

-Un cadeau ?!

-Oui, prends. C'est un petit canard en peluche, il te protégeras aussi longtemps que tu n'auras personne à qui tu veuille confier ta vie.

-Mais… Tu dois me protéger !? Pourquoi me donner ça ? Tu ne veux plus rester avec moi ?

-C'est pas pareil !! Moi je dois le faire, on doit obéir à la famille, mais quand tu auras quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour toi et qu'il te protégera sans qu'on lui ait demandé, tu me rendras le canard !

-Je ne comprends pas.. Mais je ferai comme tu m'as dit.

retour à la réalité (les allés et venues !! O.o )

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Ano… Neji.. Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps en fait…

-C'est Lee ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.. Je comprends parfaitement…

Neji se leva et partit en direction de la salle d'où venait la musique.

-Attends Neji !! C'est pas lui !!

Neji s'arrêta brusquement, il avait peur de savoir.

il reste donc un feignant, un goinfre, Kiba est indéterminable et Shino…. Ca sent pas bon.

Il se retourna et fixa Hinata des yeux, elle était toute rouge et se triturait les doigts, Lorsqu'elle vit que Neji la fixait, elle détourna son regard. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et lui dit les larmes aux yeux de peur du refus du jeune homme.

-C'est toi..

Hinata les yeux toujours en direction du sol, tête baissée, attendait le verdict mais Neji n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que voulait dire la jeune fille.

-Hinata.. Alors tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire étant petit ?

-Neji !!

Hinata avait relevé la tête, elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, elle n'osait pas dire ces mots pourtant si simple..

-Si j'ai très bien compris !! Ce que tu me disais c'est qu'il me fallait trouver un homme sur qui compter et en qui j'avais confiance ! … Mais je l'ai trouvé, cet homme..

Elle marqua une courte pose pour reprendre son souffle.. Puis se décida à lui avouer.

-Cet homme c'est toi. Neji !! Je t'aime !

Neji reçut alors comme un coup dans la poitrine, ( le choc !! ) il avait toujours voulu entendre ces mots venant de la bouche d'Hinata et maintenant qu'il les avait entendu, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était comme paralysé par l'effet de quelques mots, une phrase, toute simple a prononcé. elle m'aime

Neji tomba brusquement à genou, la main sur le cœur. Il entendit Hinata crier son nom et le prenant dans ses bras, ils étaient tous les deux genoux à terre. Il voyait Hinata lui parler, il voyait la peur sur son visage.

elle doit penser que je me suis senti mal… Pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, ces mots qu'elle m'a dit sont-ils réels ? Les ai-je bien entendu ? .

Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue, Hinata le lâcha, elle le regardait, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le bruit avait rameuté les autres, inquiet d'avoir entendu la jeune fille crier.

Neji savait bien qu'ils étaient là, mais il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue d'Hinata. Il la prise dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?!!

-C'est toi qui pleures !! Tu .. ne ..

-Si !

Neji avait compris ce qu'Hinata voulait dire, mais la coupa et attira ses lèvres aux siennes. Tous les autres derrière eux les applaudir tout sourire, mais le tout nouveau couple formé ne les entendait pas, les deux jeunes vivaient l'instant présent profitant du contact établi.

-Ah !! Bah on l'attendait ! Quand même !

-Naruto tais-toi !!

-Mais quoi Sakura ?!! C'est vrai même toi hier tu disais que t'en avait marre de les voir se chercher sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte !!

-Bon, on va les laisser là.. Hinata on y va, on vous laisse tranquille.

Lee leur fit signe de la main pour montrer le chemin de la sortie. Jetant un coup d'œil sur Neji et Hinata qui étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre.

Bonne chance vous deux.

Il referma la porte de la cour derrière lui pour ne pas déranger et retourna dans la grande salle où la fête avait repris.

Hinata repoussa doucement Neji.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Je ne rêve pas ? Tu..

-Oui, je t'aime depuis longtemps.

-Tu veux bien garder le canard ?

-Oui, je le remplacerai avec fierté.

Hinata sourit à son cousin mais aussi et par-dessus tout à son petit ami. Elle avait un visage d'une douceur que l'on ne pouvait décrire, un peu enfantin mais tellement protecteur et rassurant, on aurait dit une petite fleur qui ne cessait de s'épanouir tout en gardant sa pureté de l'aube.

Neji admirait son visage, le caressant du bout des doigts de peur de salir cette fleur fragile.

Il avait toujours à la main le petit canard offert il y avait des années de cela.

Dire qu'elle l'a gardé tout ce temps pour me le rendre..

-Neji ?

-.. ?

Hinata avait toujours le visage de la couleur des coquelicots, elle était à quelques décimètres de Neji. Elle détourna son visage et regarda le jeune homme du coin de l'œil.

-Tu veux bien…m'embrassé... encore une fois …?

Neji fut surpris par la demande mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa petite fleur mignonne. Il prit le menton d'Hinata et dirigea son visage vers le sien, en profitant pour se rapprocher et passé son autre main derrière sa tête, caressant au passage les doux cheveux de la jeune fille.

( Le petit canard avait été posé par terre juste pour préciser. )

Un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur, tout près d'eux. Neji se releva brusquement, il ouvrit la prote et vit alors tout un attroupement, Naruto, Sakura et Tenten étaient par terre, Sasuke et Lee venaient sûrement de les frapper, ils se trouvaient tous les deux derrière eux dans le couloir, affichant un sourire sadique et satisfait.

-Mais …

-Aaa !! Mais vous dérangez pas pour nous !! On faisait que passer !!

-Oui, tous ensemble en même temps..

Sasuke venait de couper Naruto qui essayait de chercher une excuse.

Lee se tourna vers Neji qu'Hinata regardait de loin.

-Vous inquiétez pas !! On les surveille !! Tenten ! Sakura !! Venez par-là ! Vous avez pas honte ?!! Sasuke je te laisse t'occuper de celui-la !

Lee avait adressé un sourire à Neji en parlant à Sasuke qui avait attrapé Naruto par le bras.

-Non mais franchement Naruto !! T'as pas assez avec moi ? Je vais finir par me vexer !! Je ne te toucherai plus, au moins là tu auras une excuse pour aller te rincer l'œil chez les autres !!. èé

-AA !! Non tu oseras jamais !! Tu pourras pas te priver comme ça !! Je te connais !! Rien qu'une journée pour toi c'est une épreuve impensable !!

Sur ces mots, Sasuke rougis, et se retourna, Naruto le suivait en le suppliant de ne pas mettre en œuvre ce dont il l'avait menacé. Sasuke se taisait pour embêter son amant mais il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister.

(Oula je m'écarte du sujet là !! O.o !! Reprenons où nous en étions. )

Neji était toujours debout, il regardait le petit groupe repartir d'où il venait. Il sentit alors quelque chose s'approcher et l'enserrer. Il sursauta et tourna la tête. voyant une Hinata qui n'osait plus bouger, elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrait contre elle. (ouah !! elle prend les devants !! On est de tout cœur avec toi Hinata !!)

-Nous sommes chez Lee, on ne pourra pas être rien que tous les deux ce soir.

-De toute façon il se fait tard, Shino est parti tout à l'heure avec Kiba et Chouji. Quand tu voudras repartir, je te raccompagnerais sur le chemin.

-Oui.

Neji et Hinata allèrent retrouver leurs amis qui commençaient à partir au compte goutte, Sakura, Tenten et Ino s'apprêtaient et Shikamaru leur avait proposé de les raccompagner, il devait repartir tôt le lendemain pour le village du sable. ( il va voir Temari !!)

Il ne restait donc bientôt plus que Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata et Neji. Les quatre invités ne tardèrent pas somnoler, Lee lui, avait toujours de l'énergie à revendre, Naruto aussi mais il faisait semblant tout comme Sasuke pour pouvoir vite rentrer et dépenser la leur autrement. (O.o !!!)

Neji et Hinata repartirent en même temps qu'eux, prenant le même chemin. Lee, après leur avoir fait dix mille signes de mains en guise d'au revoir referma la porte d'entrée, la maison devenue vide. (les voisins vont pouvoir dormir )

Les quatre compagnons marchaient à présent dans les rues, deux par deux se tenant la main, Naruto et Sasuke éprouvant un peu moins de gêne que Neji et Hinata.

-Dis donc vous deux ?!! Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire cette nuit ?!! Neji tu n'habites pas vraiment par là si ?!

-Naruto !! Tais-toi !! C'est pas parce que t'es un obsédé qui a trop bu que tu peux tout te permettre !!

-Hein ? Où ça l'ermite pervers ?

-Je parle de toi…

Hinata éclata de rire, amusée par la discussion que tenait Naruto et Sasuke. Neji la regardait calmement, il tenait sa main dans la sienne, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir le faire un jour en toute tranquillité.

Pour continuer la conversation dans le sens de Naruto, sachant qu'il avait un peu (beaucoup même) bu et pour changer la cible, il demanda alors :

-Et toi donc Naruto ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Hein ? Tu n'as pas l'air aussi fatigué que tu le laissais croire tout à l'heure chez Lee.

-Moi ? Je compte délicatement éplucher toutes les couches d'habits de Sasuke, et couvrir son corps de miel pour ensuite le lécher dans les moindres recoins , héhé ! Ou alors de la chantilly ? Tu en pense quoi Sasuke ?

-…

Neji et Hinata ainsi que Sasuke avait viré au bordeaux cramoisi, Neji n'aurait pas cru une telle réponse de la part de Naruto et pourtant il avait bien dit ça. Hinata rester muette devant tant de franchise. (enfin c'est surtout qu'il est complètement saoul.. Mais au moins il défonce pas tout comme Lee….) Sasuke lui, pressa le pas, Neji pensait que c'était parce-qu'il était gêné mais en réalité il avait hâte d'arriver. ( pauvre Sasuke, je lui donne une image limite pervers là.. Naruto c'est pas trop dérangeant mais bon…)

Quelques rues plus loin, les groupe se scinda en deux parties égales, Sasuke et Naruto partant de leur côté, laissant Neji et Hinata aller vers le leur.

Neji se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hinata et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue. ( hihi )

Hinata fit de grands yeux ronds, laissant deviner l'effet de surprise. Elle toucha de sa main l'endroit où Neji venait de lui déposer le plus joli des cadeaux. Elle le regarda, Neji lui souriait, elle lui rendit alors son bisou.

(ouhh c'est mignon ! bon on va arrêter de gagatiser pour si peu..\/\/..Mais ils sont tellement coincés !! Je vais pas les faire se sauter dessus non plus !! Ca ferait trop bizarre !! )

Neji s'arrêta un instant, Hinata continua de marcher mais fut retenue par le brun qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il l'attira alors à lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Neji ?

-Juste..deux minutes.

Les deux amoureux, éclairés par les étoiles, se trouvaient au beau milieu de la rue, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, Neji, le visage enfoui dans la chevelure d'Hinata, qui elle avait posé son visage sur son cœur, elle l'entendait jouer sa mélodie. Hinata releva le visage, perdant ses yeux dans ceux de Neji. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et en quelques secondes furent unies.

Hinata avaient ses mains jointes derrière la nuque de Neji qui lui, les avait posé sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Leur langues se chamaillèrent gentiment, passant et repassant l'une sur l'autre. Le couple s'était perdu dans les méandres d'un baiser passionné, le monde autour d'eux était inexistant.

Leur baiser rompu, Neji appuya son menton sur le crâne d'Hinata qui avait plongé son visage dans le cou du brun et respirait pour la première fois sa douce odeur.

Arriver chez Hinata, Neji aperçut le père de la jeune fille qui attendait dehors, sur les marches dans l'entrée. Il lâcha alors la main d'Hinata qui elle la reprit automatiquement. Neji baissa son regard vers celui de sa petite amie, qui lançait des yeux déterminés. Elle voulait dire à son père que Neji était celui qu'elle avait choisi. Tant pis si cela devait détruire l'honneur de sa famille, elle était bel et bien décidée.

-Hinata.. Tu ne devrais pas..

-Neji, je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il m'en coûte.. Je ne fuirai plus devant mon père. De toute façon..

Elle se tourna vers Neji et lui adressa le plus beau des sourire.

-…il doit bien se douter de quelque chose puisque c'est moi qui lui ai demandé ta date d'anniversaire !

Elle avait une telle confiance dans son regard, un sourire tellement calme et si serein que Neji ne put que se résigner, attendant la sentence de son oncle.

Celui-là même qui les avait vu arriver se tenant par la main, il se releva et alla à leur rencontre.

-Bonsoir père..

-Bonsoir Hinata, Neji..

Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête, ne voulant pas parler avant que son oncle ne le fasse plus longuement.

-A ce que je vois, vous vous êtes lancé.. Hinata, je savais bien que tu finirais par éprouver des sentiments pour ton cousin mais es-tu sur que ce soi vraiment..

-Père je n'ai jamais été plus sur. Je ne demande que votre approbation même si le contraire ne me fera pas changer d'idée. J'aime Neji et je veux être avec lui.

Neji qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Hinata rougis lorsqu'il l'entendit dire ces mots à son père sur un ton qu'on aurait put qualifier d'insolent. Contre toute attente, il prit la parole.

-Je suis du même avis qu'Hinata, je ne peux plus cacher mes sentiments à son égard.

-Vous ne les cachiez déjà pas très bien… de toute façon, je ne peux plus rien vous dire, vous êtes décidé. J'espère que tu sauras prendre soin de ma fille Neji.

-Comme je l'ai toujours fait et plus encore !

Neji regardait son oncle dans les yeux, il soutenait son regard. Si on m'avait dit que je répondrais un jour ainsi à mon oncle, j'aurai pensé ma dernière heure arrivée..

Le père de la jeune fille, baissa la tête en un sourire, il était heureux qu'elle ait choisi Neji, même si c'était son cousin, une personne de grand talent entrait à présent dans leur branche familial de la Sôké.

Le père d'Hinata repartit à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir.

Neji et Hinata étaient de nouveau tous seules devant le portail de la demeure de la jeune fille.

Ils avaient eut peur du refus du chef de famille mais celui-ci avait accepté Neji et ils en étaient tous les deux agréablement surpris.

-C'est chouette on aura pas à se cacher

-Hinata, je voulais te remercier pour la fête et tout ce qui à suivi.. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, et pourtant il avait très mal commencé..

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

Hinata qui avait passé la journée chez Lee à tout préparer n'était pas au courant de toutes les rencontres que Neji avait put faire.

-Je t'ai vu entrer chez Lee, en plus faire « ça » de sa part.. Je me demandais bien ce dont il pouvait parler. Avec Lee .. on est jamais sur de rien..

-

-Ensuite j'ai vu Sasuke et Naruto en vitesse mais ils sont partis tout de suite comme si j'avais la peste.. après c'était Chouji, Ino, Kiba et Sakura qui m'ont fuit comme je sais pas quoi.. Après j'ai vu Tenten et Shino qui parlaient de toi, ils disaient que tu serais en danger mais pas sur le moment.. Et Shikamaru qui sort de chez Lee… C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut le voir faire ça. Vous aviez tous un comportement bizarre.. et je ne me suis douté de rien.. comme un abruti..

-Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureuse d'un abruti ?!! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Hinata venait de passer ses bras autour du cou de Neji, qui se penchait sur elle.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire, tu en pinçais bien pour Naruto avant moi..

-, Méchant !! Je vais le répéter !!

-Je t'en empêcherais.

-Je peux savoir comment ?

Neji se pencha alors un peu plus, embrassant Hinata pour lui montrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard Neji était repartit chez lui, il se promenait au clair de lune, rêvassant, se souvenant des moments de la soirée.

il s'en est passé des choses aujourd'hui..

Cette nuit là, il s'endormit sans difficulté.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se promenait près de l'école de bonne heure, il croisa Neji, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormit

-Neji ? Ca ne vas pas ?

-Toi et Naruto je vous retiens !! J'ai passé une superbe soirée, Hinata et moi avons été acceptez en tant que couple par son père, je suis rentré chez moi et me suis endormi tout de suite… Devine de quoi j'ai rêvé ? . Et d'abord où est Naruto ?

-Il est resté à la maison, la gueule de bois qu'il a, je te raconte pas , il est beau à voir !! Mais bon.. De quoi t'as rêvé ?

-Sûrement de ce que vous avez fait en rentrant à savoir ce que Naruto nous a dit qu'il ferait une fois chez vous.. J'ai cauchemardé toute la nuit à cause de vous !!

Sasuke rougis soudain très fortement, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Voulant changer de discussion pour ne pas trop s'éterniser sur le sujet il reprit la discussion en main.

-Alors.. Tu as vu le père d'Hinata hier ?

-Il nous attendait sur les marches dans l'entrée.. Il devait se douter de quelque chose.. Il n'a pas été surpris de nous voir main dans la main.. Je vais voir Hinata maintenant, je lui ai donné rendez-vous sur la place à côté de l'étang.

-Passe-lui le bonjour pour moi !

-Oui et toi crie bien fort dans les oreilles de Naruto pour moi !!

-O.K Je n'y maquerais pas !!

Sur ces mots les deux jeunes se séparèrent.

Neji continua son chemin et arriva bientôt au lieu du rendez-vous, Hinata était déjà là, elle avait mis une jupe courte avec un haut assortit, ce qui ne laissa pas Neji indifférent.

-Hinata ?! Tu.. Ouah !

Hinata se sentit rougir, elle voulait être moins timide et avait demandé des conseils à Ino et Sakura qui lui avait tout d'abord conseillées de changer un peu de look les jours de libre, et de ne pas se gêner pour embrasser Neji quand bon lui semblait. ( il va plus la reconnaître ! La pauvre elle va devoir prendre sur elle )

Elle se dirigea vers lui, tendant les bras pour qu'il la serre contre lui, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation. Sa petite fleur s'était épanouie en une nuit, il la trouvait encore plus ravissante et de plus en plus resplendissante. Elle renvoyait l'image de quelqu'un de tellement heureux qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant.

Neji la pris par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Neji ?

-J'ai trouvé un coin superbe où on pourra être tranquille sans que les autres ne viennent nous déranger.

Neji qui regardait Hinata ne vit pas la personne devant lui qu'il heurta de plein fouet.

Il se retrouva par terre. Lee était devant lui tendant la main pour l'aider à ce relever.

-Je sais qu'elle est mignonne comme tout dans cette tenue mais regarde devant toi !

-Excuse-moi Lee..

-C'est rien de toute façon je voulais te voir.. Hier vous êtes parti tous les deux, mais.. tu as laissé tous tes cadeaux chez moi. Et je veux pas t'ennuyer mais ce serai bien si tu pouvais venir les chercher…

-Mais…

-Neji ! L'endroit que tu veux me montrer ne bougera pas.. On a qu'à allé chercher tes présents et les amener chez toi !! J'au toujours voulu savoir comment était ta maison !!

-….. bien.

Neji s'était relevé et avait accepté la requête de Lee, les trois jeunes se rendirent donc chez lui. (dans ce qui était la veille l'antre du démon )

-Lee je ne trouve pas le canard ?!

-Un canard ? Personne ne t'as offert de canard !!

-Si je le lui ai rendu hier soir quand vous étiez dans la grande salle !

-Attends tu lui a offert ou rendu ?!!

-Peu importe! Je ne le retrouve plus !! Hinata tu peux aller vois s'il n'est pas dans la cour de derrière ?

Hinata sorti de la pièce, laissant Lee et Neji ensemble. Un silence s'installa, excepté le bruit que faisaient les sacs dans lesquels Lee et Neji rangeaient les cadeaux, il n'y avait rien.

-Lee.. Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé du mal de toi.

-..? C'est rien j'en faisais autant !

Lee fit alors sa pose favorite accompagnée de son sourire qu'il croyait ravageur. Neji baissa la tête en soupirant. il est irrécupérable, je me demande parfois lequel est le pire entre lui et Naruto..

Hinata revint alors, un petit canard en peluche dans les mains, elle souriait et le tendit à Neji.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! Il n'a pas bougé depuis hier !

-Merci Hinata, bon, je pense qu'on a tout, il va falloir aller chez moi maintenant.

-Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, Gaï-sensei doit m'apprendre une nouvelle technique et j'aimerai passer voir Sakura avant d'allé à l'entraînement.

-C'est bon, y'a pas tant de sacs que ça, Hinata je te laisse en prendre un, j'ai déjà les autres en main !

-Oui ! Au revoir Lee !!

-Salut vous deux !!!

De nouveau à deux, Neji et Hinata se rendirent chez le jeune homme. Une fois arrivé, Neji montra à Hinata où poser les paquets et lui fit visiter son appartement. Il vivait seul mais avait beaucoup de pièces.

Hinata rentra dans une petite pièce éclairée, qui devait être la chambre de Neji, il ne lui avait pas montré ce qui se cachait derrière la porte mais, prise de curiosité, elle était entrée. La pièce était très lumineuse, des cadres photos mis au mur montraient des visages connus d'Hinata, des amis, parents, elle aussi était sur quelques-une, personne n'y échappait. Mais elle se rendit compte que Neji ne connaissait pas vraiment beaucoup de monde en dehors du cercle de leurs amis.

-Hinata ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ahh.. euh rien, je voulais voir.. euh.. je regardais juste..

Neji qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, rentra et pris Hinata dans ses bras, il se trouvait dans son dos, les mains jointes sur le ventre de sa petite fleur.

-Tiens, je te laisse choisir où le mettre, après tout c'est toi qui me l'a offert.

Neji lui avait donné le petit canard tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face au visage du brun. Le petit canard dans la main.

-Dans cette pièce pour que tu ne m'oublis pas. Tout près de toi.

Elle défit l'étreinte de Neji, se dirigea vers le lit et mis le petit canard entre les deux oreillers.

-Il surveillera le jour et tu le surveilleras la nuit.

Voir Hinata sur son lit, donna des idées pas très catholiques à Neji qui rougit, Hinata le regarda, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin se sentait si soudainement gêné.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Ah! Je vois, tu ne dors pas avec une peluche, et bien je le mets sur ta table de chevet !!

Hinata tendit le bras pour le passer par-dessus le lit, la petite table se trouvant de l'autre côté, elle était à présent allongée de tout son long en travers du lit de Neji.

Elle réussit à installer le petit canard sur la table mais en voulant se relever, elle fut surprise par la proximité de Neji qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, il se penchait sur son visage pour l'embrasser. Hinata passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et accepta son baiser.

S'accrochant à Neji, Hinata sentit la douceur de la couette contre sa joue, Neji n'avait pas put rester à demi-pencher, et, emporté par son poids et celui d'Hinata, avait dut s'allonger.

Neji passa sa main sous le T-shirt d'Hinata qui tressaillit au contact froid de la peau de Neji contre la sienne. Le brun avait une main sur le ventre d'Hinata et l'autre posé sur la couette pour se tenir, Hinata, elle, avait passé ses deux mains sous la veste de Neji et découvrait son torse du bout des doigts.

Continuant à embrasser Hinata, Neji descendit dans le cou de la jeune fille, soufflant sur la peau ou l'embrassant par moment, provoquant chez elle des petits gémissements.

Il se fit soudain plus entreprenant, laissant vagabonder l'une de ses mains le long des jambes d'Hinata. Arrivant à mi-cuisse, la jeune fille serra les jambes, elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle voulait, perdu dans des sensations qu'elle n'avait alors jamais connu. Neji qui l'avait remarqué, arrêta la progression de sa main et la ramena au T-shirt qu'il releva, laissant à ses yeux le plaisir de la découverte de la poitrine de sa partenaire, il passa une main dans le dos d'Hinata pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle, avait déboutonné la veste du jeune homme et embrassait à présent la peau ainsi mise à jour.

Neji qui sentait le bras sur lequel il s'appuyait faiblir, se redressa en attirant Hinata à lui, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le bord du lit, s'embrassant, se caressant, et presque nu.

Neji embrassait la poitrine d'Hinata du bout des lèvres, lui caressant le dos d'une main, l'autre posé sur le lit et recouverte de celle de sa petite fleur qui poussait de petites plaintes aiguës selon l'endroit où Neji déposait ses lèvres sucrées.

La deuxième main d'Hinata se trouvait dans les cheveux de Neji qui parcouraient son dos nu laissant entrevoir sa peau blanche et quelques blessures.

Hinata resserra ses bras autour du cou de Neji, et s'allongea, l'emportant avec elle. Il remit l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie et la fit remonter sous la jupe courte qu'elle portait toujours. Hinata tremblait de plaisir il rencontra alors l'élastique de sa petite culotte, Hinata l'implora d'attendre mais n'écoutant pas, Neji fit doucement descendre le petit bout de tissu le long des jambes d'Hinata qui n'avait plus que sa jupe pour toute protection.

Elle se colla alors à son cousin, voulant ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses mains descendirent le long de son dos pour arriver à la ceinture de Neji, elle défit l'attache et déboutonna son pantalon dont il se débarrassa assez vite pour retourner contre celle qu'il aimait. (ça va ? vous êtes bien ? ça vous plait toujours ? )

Neji avait posé une de ses mains sur la joue d'Hinata, il l'embrassait, son autre main se promenait sur sa poitrine, une hanche et descendit trouver la jupe de sa cousine qui était toujours à sa place, seule étoffe les séparant l'un de l'autre. Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique pour ensuite laissé sa main allé caresser les fesses de la jeune fille.

Il fit descendre entièrement le tissu, restant admirer Hinata, nue, sur son lit, rougissante par la gêne occasionnée par la situation. Elle le regardait, détournant les yeux par moment, ne sachant que faire. Elle était allongée, les bras étendus le long de son corps, une jambe repliée, son pieds gauche à côté de son genou droit.

Neji lui aussi était nu, il se coucha sur sa petite fleur, son coquelicot fragile, elle sentit son membre dur contre sa peau, sa main qui la caressait, qui se dirigeait vers le bas de son ventre, Hinata poussa un soupir, fermant les yeux pour ne rien sentir d'autre que les doigts de Neji qui la parcouraient, il l'embrassa, étouffant ainsi un gémissement de sa cousine lorsqu'il chatouilla le petit bout de chair présent à l'entrée de son intimité, elle tremblait de plaisir, ces doigts jouant avec elle, cette langue contre la sienne. Le baiser fut rompu et Neji enleva son doigt, il regarda Hinata qui rouvrait doucement les yeux pour fixer ceux de son amant.

Ils n'osaient plus respirer, Neji, hésitant, embrassa Hinata et s'introduit doucement en elle, la jeune fille émit une plainte. Le brun s'arrêta :

-Ca va ? ..

-Oui.. Je.. vas y..

Neji repris et entra complètement dans l'intimité de sa cousine qui avait posé ses mains sur le dos de son amant. Il marqua un instant d'arrêt pour s'habituer et aussi pour Hinata, elle lui sourit, il décida alors de commencer des va et vient en elle, sa petite fleur ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui, tous deux éprouvaient de nouvelles sensations, ils étaient perdus dans des vagues d'extases..

Leur peaux se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, Neji continuait d'embrasser le cou et les clavicules d'Hinata. Sa petite fleur poussait des gémissements, ce qui excitait d'avantage Neji. Elle se resserrait de plus en plus contre lui, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, toujours rester ainsi, l'un contre l'autre éprouvant ce plaisir, elle descendit une main sur les fesses rebondies de Neji qui avait accéléré la cadence, provoquant des cris qu'Hinata ne pouvait plus contenir. Elle replaça ses deux mains sur le dos de Neji qui sentait ses doigts s'appuyer, s'agripper à lui, cherchant un endroit où pouvoir se reposer.

Hinata sentait le corps de Neji contre le sien, quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux pendaient le long de son visage et venait chatouiller le cou d'Hinata. Elle murmurait son nom à son oreille, soupirant, implorant, Neji lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer connaître.

Neji sentit un afflux de chaleur remonter dans son membre, il poussa encore un peu et jouit dans l'intimité d'Hinata qui éprouva alors une sensation inconnue, plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, juste elle, Neji et cette sensation.

Neji retomba sur le côté, un bras sur le ventre d'Hinata Il lisait beaucoup de choses dans les yeux de sa cousine. Elle était heureuse, jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle chose. Elle se blottit contre lui, lui passant une main sur la joue continuant son chemin dans son cou et sa nuque, se perdant dans ses cheveux.

Il la regardait faire, il avait disposé ses bras autour du corps d'Hinata, la serrant contre lui tout en continuant de la caresser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours là, dans le lit, recouvert de la couette (faut se mettre au chaud , enfin.. même s'ils se tiennent chaud aussi l'un l'autre.. )

Hinata avait les yeux fermés, Neji sentait son souffle dans son cou, il avait toujours ses bras autour de sa petite fleur. Il se blottit encore plus contre elle et s'endormit sereinement.

Il avait tout ce dont il rêvait : Hinata, dans ses bras, qui l'aimait.

Avant de sombrer dans son sommeil, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se promit de tout faire pour garder aussi longtemps que possible son petit coquelicot.

Ils dormirent ainsi sous les yeux protecteurs d'un petit canard en peluche.

_Fin_

_Nana_


End file.
